un nuevo comienzo (RW&HG) (HP)
by chika-granger
Summary: Por fin todo ha terminado, y podremos comenzar una vida verdaderamente feliz, no debería haber ningún obstáculo, para completar todos nuestros sueños, sin embargo todo puede cambiar...
1. Chapter 1

**Cap. 1**

Me encontré con Ron y Hermione en el andén 9 ¾ después de un largo verano; nos habíamos separado después de ganar la batalla contra Voldemort. Habíamos pasado a la Madriguera para asistir al funeral de Fred, y después de este Hermione fue en busca de sus padres a Australia y yo decidí regresar a la casa de mi padrino y pasar el resto de las vacaciones con Kreacher.

Durante todo el verano no he podido dejar de atormentarme por el sentimiento de culpa que me embarga por la muerte de tantos inocentes en la batalla de Hogwarts; además algo había opacado mi alegría...

Al llegar al andén me encuentro con un Ron mucho más optimista que yo que se acerca a mí sonriendo – hola – me saludo aun con su gran sonrisa mientras yo le respondí sin muchas ganas pero fingiendo estar tan contento como él. De pronto su sonrisa se ensancho aún más y grito – aquí Herms ¡te extrañe! – mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de la chica. Yo puse cara de asco y decidí adelantarme.

Al entrar en el tren me encuentro con Luna y Neville. Para seguir con la farsa de alegría les pregunte con entusiasmo - ¿qué tal chicos como estuvieron las vacaciones?- ambos me contestan al mismo tiempo – geniales – se miran de manera extraña y se carcajean. En ese momento la feliz pareja nos alcanzó y todos comenzaron a conversar animadamente.

Sin embargo, yo me encontraba sumido en mis pensamientos, pensando en la sorpresa que me había llevado ese verano y sin imaginar todas las que aún me esperaban...

***Flash Back ***

Al terminar el funeral Ginny se acercó hacia mí muy seria y me dijo – tenemos que hablar – yo la seguí rápidamente creyendo que quería hablar de lo mismo que yo mientras planeaba la mejor manera de pedirle que regresáramos, entramos a su habitación y nos sentamos en la cama, jamás deja de sorprenderme lo hermosa que es, incluso con el dolor reflejado en su rostro se ve preciosa.

Es el momento de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, lo cual me hace inmensamente feliz, entonces Ginny interrumpe mis pensamientos diciendo – mira Harry esto es muy difícil de decir, pero en todo este tiempo que pasamos separados me di cuenta de que no te amo – a causa del nerviosismo suelta las palabras demasiado rápido; ¿Qué?, no puedo creer lo que me está diciendo, no quiero creerlo ¿por qué? Tengo tantas preguntas..., pero ella se levanta antes de que pueda decir algo más y al llegar junto a la puerta solo me dice – para hacerle más fácil, no iré este año a Hogwarts, mis pares han accedido a mandarme a Durmstrang – y se fue.

*** Fin Flash Back***

Todo ha terminado...


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2**

La llegada a Hogwarts fue tan difícil como esperaba, pues durante toda la cena tuve que soportar las preguntas de los otros miembros de Gryffindor acerca de Ginny y el porqué de su repentino traslado, mis respuestas fueron demasiado evasivas; pero Ron salió en mi defensa y no tuve que preocuparme más; me apresure a terminar la cena y subir a la torre. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a soportar estar sin Ginny en un lugar que me la recordaba tanto, y la nuevo actitud de Ron y Hermione no hacía más que complicar las cosas; se habían vuelto inseparables y parecía que solo faltaba que Hermione comenzara a llamarlo Ro-Ro y toda esa situación me hacía sentir aún más apartado, como si ya no tuviera un lugar dentro del grupo, ni de Hogwarts, ni en el mundo mágico.

Las clases comenzaron con normalidad, teníamos una nueva maestra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, era muy componente, además era muy bonita y muy joven, casi de nuestra edad, un nombre era Bree...ahora que ha pasado el tiempo creo que era incluso más bonita de lo que en ese momento pensé...

– vamos Harry, díselo ya – mire a Ron sin saber de qué me hablaba hasta que el aclaro – dile a Bree que estás enamorado de ella – yo decidí seguirle el juego – si claro, se lo diré hoy al final de la clase – mientras se me escapa una risa – ¡chicos! – murmuro Hermione visiblemente molesta. No entendí el porqué de su actitud, Ron ni siquiera demostraba frente a ella lo mucho que le gustaba la nueva profesora, y la actitud de los chicos estaba lejos de la que las chicas habían tomado con el profesor Lockhart. Supongo que es más difícil reconocer los errores propios...

Aunque en el desayuno solo bromeaba con Ron, la verdad era que Bree si me gustaba mucho, y bueno tal vez después de lo de Ginny pudiera darme una nueva oportunidad, por primera vez me encantaba la idea de ser tan famoso así por lo menos no le sería indiferente… nunca creí que diría eso, pero en fin las cosas cambian...


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3**

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde el comienzo del curso, y había estado pensando en decirle a Bree lo mucho que me gustaba, aunque tal vez era algo apresurado después de todo no había pasado mucho desde la última vez que hable con Ginny, pero en fin no iba a empezar de nuevo con mis dudas.

"…lo haré hoy sin pensarlo más", me dije.

Así que cuando termino la clase me acerca a ella – ¿podemos hablar? – le dije – claro Harry – me contesto ella – pero ahora tengo otra clase tal vez después de la cena –, – ok – así que salí de allí bastante nervioso, parecía que mientras más tiempo tardaba más aumentaba mi inseguridad, pero no podía hacer nada, así que subí a la sala común para matar el tiempo haciendo mis deberes.

Justo cuando llegue al retrato de la Señora Gorda este se abrió, y salió Hermione hecha un mar de lágrimas, fui hacia ella e intente consolarla, pero yo no soy muy bueno para tratar con los sentimientos y menos aún de las chicas, así que solo le di unas muy torpes palmaditas, esperando que eso fuera suficiente, (aunque desde luego no lo era, pero que más podía hacer?)

– ¿qué te pasa Hermione? – le pregunte, en un intento de ayudarla

– Nada, déjame sola – y echo a correr antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar  
supuse que se había peleado con Ron o tal vez había recibido una mala noticia; no, seguro habían peleado, sino la estaría consolando. Debía ir y hablar con él, pero ¿qué le iba decir?; ¿a quien tendría que apoyar, tal vez sería mejor no intervenir?

Ahora, tenía otra cosa en la cabeza, como decirle a Bree lo que sentía por ella, sin sonar demasiado estúpido, yo no tenía ninguna experiencia con chicas y eso seguro sería un problema; solo faltaba que hiciera algo ridículo como me había ocurrido siempre con Cho

P.D. MrsLGrint GRACIAS POR LEERME ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4**

Al llegar al Gran Comedor me di cuenta de que Hermione no estaba ahí, tal vez había pasado al grave, pero ahora no podía ir a buscarla, porque poco después vi a Bree dirigirse hacia mí y aunque por un minuto considere pedirle que habláramos en otro momento, sabía que después ya no tendría el valor necesario, así que ignore la sensación de culpabilidad que comenzaba a inundar mi mente

– Hola – me saludo ella alegremente

– hola ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo? –

– No se supone que no puedes salir del castillo –

– Si, pero no habrá problema si voy con un profesor –

– Esta bien entonces –

Salimos del castillo y nos dirigimos hacia el lago, me sentía de lo más nervioso, no sabía cómo empezar, y ella no parecía dispuesta a ayudarme, así que caminamos en silencio hasta llegar y nos sentamos en la orilla, – y bien de que querías hablar- dijo ella al parecer para romper un poco la tensión – bueno pues quería decirte que... – con el nerviosismo mi mente se quedó en blanco, y me quede callado lo que a mí me pareció un largo rato y al final sucedió lo que tanto temía: volví a hacer el ridículo como siempre.

– quería saber ¿si te gustaría ser mi novia – se lo dije así sin más ni más y ese no era el plan, primero tendría que haberle dicho lo mucho que me gustaba, lo maravillosa que era pero no, el tonto de Harry Potter siempre arruinando lo que deberían ser momentos románticos.

Sin embargo, sorprendentemente, al menos para mí, después de un minuto de silencio ella me dijo - claro que si Harry, he estado esperando tanto tiempo, comenzaba a creer que nunca me lo pedirías- fue como si se diera cuenta de lo difícil que resultaba esto para mi e intentara hacérmelo más fácil.

Fue un momento mágico, nos acercamos lentamente, y juntamos nuestros rostros mientras le acariciaba el cabello y ella me pasaba los brazos por el cuello, fue maravilloso, nunca había besado de esa manera a alguien, ni siquiera sentí la ansiedad normal del primer beso, en mi mente no espacio para nada más que para disfrutar del momento, estuvimos hacia solo un instante pero a mí me pareció infinito.

Ya era bastante tarde hacia que decidimos regresar al castillo antes de que algún profesor o Filch nos vieran. Me despedí de ella al llegar a la sala de maestros con otro beso. Y subí a mi habitación, estaba que explotaba de felicidad, quería encontrar a Ron para contarle todo, pero al llegar a la sala común no lo encontré, supuse que ya se había ido a dormir, pero al llegar a mi habitación vi que su cama estaba vacía.

Quizás el problema con Hermione había sido algo grave, debía de ir a buscarlos, pero si solo los interrumpía o algo... no mejor sería esperar para hablar con Ron al día siguiente, así que me acosté, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de quedarme dormido, escuche como se abría y se cerraba violentamente la puerta de la habitación, era Ron, con un aspecto de los más enojado, tanto que hasta daba miedo, me levante rápidamente y me acerque a él.

– ¿qué es lo que te pasa? – le pregunte

– Que más lo mismo de siempre, pelee con Hermione –

– ¿por?–

– no fue nada es solo que ella exagera como de costumbre – me dijo Ron, aunque note algo extraño en su expresión, y sin decir nada más, se acostó en su cama y me ignoro.

No sé porque pero tenía el extraño presentimiento de que era algo grave, y fuera lo que fuera lo había causado Ron...


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 5**

Era sábado, así que desperté más tarde de lo normal, cuando me levante me di cuenta de que Ron ya había bajado, me dirigí hacia el Gran Comedor porque me moría de hambre al llegar ahí alcance a ver a Hermione junto con Luna que se había cambiado de mesa, pero en cuanto me vio se levantó y esquivándome salió corriendo, me acerque a Luna.

– Hola – la salude

– hola Harry –

– oye Luna ¿tú sabes que es lo que le pasa a Hermione? –

– mmmmmm... yo creo que sería mejor que se lo preguntaras a ella –

– Lo haría pero por lo visto huye de mí –

– pues entonces podrías preguntárselo a Ron ¿no? – me dijo ella como si yo tuviera la culpa de sus problemas.

Y ahora, que se suponía que debía de hacer, tendría que hablar con alguno de los dos, se supone que eso es lo que un buen amigo haría, pero como lo iba a hacer si los dos parecían evitarme, en fin... como no se me ocurrió nada que hacer decidí ir a buscar a Bree, tenía muchas ganas de verla, y a lo mejor hasta podía pedirle un consejo, así que fui a la sala de profesores, pero no estaba ahí, estuvo buscándolo un buen rato, pero no la encontré, tal vez había tenido que salir... bueno aun me quedaba toda la mañana quizá pudiera hablar con mis amigos a la hora de la comida, sobre todo Ron porque él siempre tiene hambre... después de pensarlo un poco camine hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, y llame dos veces...

– ¿quién es? –

– Harry –

– Ah hola, tal vez no sea el mejor momento... – dudo como siempre que intentaba ocultar algo  
– Vamos Hagrid, déjame pasar, te prometo que no contare nada sobre tu nueva travesura–

– No es eso Harry, en serio no puedo... –

– Ya déjalo entrar – oí que decía otra voz, parecía que era Hermione aunque se oía muy rara.

Entre y vi que Hermione estaba sentada en la gran cama de Hagrid, estaba llorando, tenía los ojos hinchados, parecía que llevaba horas llorando. – Hermione ¿qué es lo que te pasa? – no me contesto, pero en menos de un segundo ya la estaba abrazando, parecía que de verdad estaba muy mal ¿qué era lo que le había hecho Ron? Iba a tener que darme una buena explicación por haber lastimado a Hermione que era como una hermana para mí...


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 6**

A la hora de la comida vi a Ron ya en el Gran Comedor, pero estaba sentado junto a Seamus decidí esperar para poder hablar a solas, me senté en un lugar cercano y espere a que terminara de comer, pero salió junto a Seamus, así que no me quedo más remedio que seguirlos.

– Ron! Quiero hablar contigo – le grite, y se detuvo, aunque de mala manera, como si estuviera deseando salir corriendo.

– ¿Qué quieres?– me contesto de muy mal humor, pero no me importo él no tenía por qué estar enojado, si era yo quien quería una explicación.

– ¿qué le hiciste a Hermione?! – Explote sin que me importara que Seamus aún estaba ahí  
– ya te dije que nada – contesto el gritando

Sin darnos cuenta comenzamos a discutir en medio del patio, sin que Ron me dijera en nada en concreto, y nos dejamos llevar por nuestros impulsos con las varitas listas para un duelo

– expelliarmus!– grite un segundo antes que él y salió volando por los aires, entonces sin darme cuenta grite – levicorpus – y Ron quedo suspendido en el aire, curiosamente la escena me pareció familiar, claro, era igual a lo que mi padre había hecho con Snape, eso me hizo reaccionar y darme cuenta de que estaba cometiendo una estupidez, después de todo Ron era mi amigo, y debía hablar con él con calma...

Subí a la sala común e intente calmarme un poco mientras hacía mis deberes pero fue inútil, cuando Ron a apareció después de la cena, volvió a surgir esa ira tan extraña, era como un monstruo que quería que me abalanzara sobre mi mejor amigo, que me hacía desear cosas malas, tal como me había pasado antes cuando veía a Ginny con Dean, pero tenía que calmarle, si quería que Ron me contara algo, tal vez si esperaba contar mi apoyo me diría de una vez lo que estaba pasando.

Espere a que entrara al dormitorio y lo seguí, me acerque a él y con la voz más calmada que pude fingir le dije – vamos Ron se supone que soy tu amigo ¿porque no me dices lo que está pasando?- él se dio la vuelta, parecía enfadado – porque también eres amigo de ella y te pondrás de su parte –

Y se metió en su cama volviendo a ignorarme, esto no podía confinar así, tendría que decirme algo, - vamos Ron, sino me lo dices tú, entonces tendré que ponerme de su parte como dices – dije en un intento desesperado de sacarle algo, y funciono – esta bien, si de todas formas te pondrás de su lado, qué más da que te lo diga, estábamos juntos y bueno las cosas comenzaran a subir un poco de tono, y yo la lleva hasta la sala de menesteres, e hice aparecer ya sabes algo más apropiado, pero...–  
– ¿cómo pudiste proponerle algo así, que no la conoces? –

– y entonces ella se puso como loca, dijo algo sobre que estaba ofendida, entonces yo trate de disculparme, pero ya la conoces, con ella no se pude llegar a nada, así que supongo que terminamos... –

– pero si tenía toda la razón en enojarse y sentirse ofendida, como te atreviste...

Ahora si Ron se había pasado, Hermione lo amaba, pero pedirle algo así tan rápido, seguro que iba en contra de lo que ella quería, y Ron lo sabía, que era lo que le pasaba, pero iba a pagar por eso.

Y sin pensarlo más le golpee en la nariz y comencé a pelar sin varita, lo mataría a golpes... Pero no pude...


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7**

Antes de que acabara con el entraron Dean y Seamus y nos separaron, la verdad es que no pelee mucho con ellos porque me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me horroricé de mí mismo, era lógico que estuviera molesto, pero, ¿porque el monstruo que surgía en mi interior se parecía tanto al que alguna vez había surgido a causa de Ginny, es que acaso sentí algo más que amistad por Hermione?, pero no eso no podía ser, además me encontraba feliz con Bree...

Me acosté y mientras estaba sumido en estos pensamientos, me quede dormido, pero fue un sueño muy extraño, lleno de imágenes raras, recuerdos de los momentos que había pasado con mis amigos en el colegio mezclados, con la imagen de Hermione y yo besándonos antes de que Ron destruyera el horrocrux, burlándonos de Ron.

Cuando desperté me sentía tan cansado como si no hubiera dormido nada, y no sentía ganas ni de levantarme, pero tenía que hacerlo, así que a regañadientes baje a desayunar, Ron ya estaba ahí, pero por supuesto después de lanzarme una mirada envenenada me ignoro por completo.

En ese momento vi llegar a Bree a la mesa de profesores. Bueno tal vez estar con ella haría que mis pensamientos se alejaran de mis amigos y mejorara mi ánimo, tenía clase doble con ella después del desayuno, y podría verla en alguna de mis horas libres.

Me encontré con ella de camino a la clase; – hola Harry – me saludo, y nos dimos un beso, demasiado corto, pero que me alegro el día – hola amor – a ella pareció molestarle un poco que la llamara de esa forma pero no me dijo nada, - oye te estuve buscando todo el fin de semana...– , – lo siento, es que salí muy temprano, y no tuve tiempo de avisarte – la note demasiado fría, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo más llego el resto de mi clase, y ella comenzó inmediatamente con su clase.

La clase se me hizo eterna, porque siempre nos sentábamos los tres juntos y ahora que ellos se ignoraban, yo quede en medio y como siempre que se peleaban, sin poder decidir a cuál de los dos dirigirme así que me pase toda la clase sin moverme...  
Al terminar la clase fui otra vez con Bree, parecía más dispuesta a estar conmigo que antes de la clase, – bueno Harry, quería decirte algo importante – parecía algo nerviosa – si claro, dime –, – lo que pasa es que... espero que no te moleste, pero, bueno preferiría, que ya sabes, mmm, no nos besáramos en público ni nada de eso, ya sabes podría afectar mi imagen de profesora y todo eso… –, – tranquila Bree, por mí no hay ningún problema, aunque va a ser una relación muy rara no crees?

– sí, algo, – me dijo riéndose.

– pero mientras no te importe –...


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap. 8**

Deje que pasara un poco más de tiempo antes de ir a hablar con Ron e intentar arreglar las cosas con él, yo no tenía por qué mezclarme en sus problemas, podía seguir siendo amigo de los dos como ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes cuando peleaban.

Al final de la siguiente semana me propuse hablar con él, y conseguir que volviéramos a ser tan amigos como siempre, como habíamos sido los últimos 7 años, tenía que convencerlo de que perdonara mi arranque de rabia, aunque claro no toda la culpa era de mía, pero bueno eso ya la arreglarían después...

Lo espero en la sala común últimamente solo me encontraba con él en las clases, pero siempre acompañado por alguien, y si lo veía en la sala común iba directamente al dormitorio y fingía estar dormido.

Lo vi llegar – Ron! – pero paso de largo, así que tuve que seguirlo hacia el dormitorio corriendo  
– oye, tengo que hablar contigo –

– vamos Ron escúchame – pero el continuo ignorándome y se metió en la cama  
– por favor Ron, no seas infantil, nada te cuesta escucharme, después puedes seguir todo lo enojado que quieras –

– está bien de todas formas voy a decírtelo –

– Eres un idiota... – le dije, y vi que su rostro comenzaba a encenderse a causa del enojo

– sí, eres un idiota, pero también eres mi amigo... –

– Y no podemos seguir así, mira ya no voy a meterme más en tus cosas con Hermione, aunque sería bueno que hablaras con ella... claro si quieres –

Bueno al menos, parecía que me había escuchado, aunque no estaba seguro de su reacción, por un lado parecía dispuesto a arreglar las cosas, aunque de pronto su expresión cambiaba a una que me decía, que se moría de ganas por darme un buen puñetazo.

– está bien, podría intentar perdonarte – lo dije de un modo muy altanero, pero un segundo después esbozo una gran sonrisa; y me dio un amistoso puñetazo en el hombro

Vaya había resultado más sencillo de lo que hubiera imaginado, al menos ahora era amigo de los dos, aunque ya no volviéramos a ser el trío de oro...


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap. 9**

Todo en Hogwarts se quedó así, los días pasaban sin que nada cambiara, mis amigos seguían peleados, ahora que había escuchado la versión de Ron me había dado cuenta de que Hermione tal vez había hecho el problema más grande de lo que era, después de todo Ron no la había obligado a hacer nada, pero a ella no se le podía ni mencionar el tema.

Mi relación con Bree continuaba, pero se había quedado estancada, a veces sentía que ella no se sentía bien conmigo, pero cuando se lo preguntaba me asegura que era todo lo contrario y que yo la hacía muy feliz, aunque yo quería creerle sus acciones demostraban lo contrario.

Y además había algo que me quitaba el sueño, mis sentimientos hacia Hermione, no parecía que a Ron aun le importara y tampoco la había visto con ningún otro chico, y eso me hacía pensar, aunque no quisiera, que ella estaba libre, lo pensaba en los momentos menos esperados, inconscientemente, le había dado vueltas a eso la primera semana desde que rompió con Ron, pero como no había llegado a nada decidí dejarlo, no estaba seguro de sentir algo más por ella, pero aunque lo estuviera, no podía decírselo, sentía que era como traicionar a Ron y a Bree.

Estábamos a una semana de las vacaciones de navidad, iba a la cabaña de Hagrid con Ron, cuando íbamos hacia allá nos topamos de frente con Hermione, que como siempre nos ignoró a ambos y siguió su camino, yo sabía que a los dos les dolía estar separados aunque ella no lo reconociera.

– en serio ¿no piensas hablar con ella nunca Ron?–

– ¿crees que no quiero hacerlo? pero ella no deja que me le acerque –

– podrías mandarle una nota con una lechuza –

–lo hice pero la lechuza regreso con mi carta –...

– yo creo que ya paso el tiempo suficiente para que viera las cosas con calma ¿o no?

– pues si, pero ya lo conoces siempre tan terca –

– no puedo estar rogándole por siempre, estaba dispuesto a admitir que yo tenía la culpa, pero ella ni siquiera se molestó en abrir mi carta –

– mmmmmm... Pues no se me ocurre otra cosa –

Nos apresuramos a llegar con Hagrid, porque comenzó a nevar, nos esperaba con té y pastelitos, pero había que ser muy cuidadoso con la comida de Hagrid así que solo probamos él té, y preferimos no arriesgarnos con los pastelitos aunque se veían bien.

– y bien chicos, ¿qué tal la escuela? –

– Bien – le dije

– y tu Ron, ¿aun nada con Hermione? –

– nada –

– esa chica, intente hablar con ella, pero en cuanto saque el tema se despidió y se fue, bueno al menos no tuvieron que encontrarse –

– mmm. La vimos en el camino – le dijo Ron

– tal vez puedas darle un lindo obsequio en navidad, para que te perdone, y siempre queda la opción de un filtro de amor ¿no? – propuso Hagrid riendo

– si claro – contesto Ron más animado, y nos unimos a las risas de Hagrid

– y hablando de la navidad, en donde la pasaran –

– en la Madriguera ¿no Harry?

– mmm... no creo la verdad es que prefiero pasarla con Kreacher –

– ¿es eso o que no quieres ver a Ginny? -

– pues la verdad, prefiero evitarlo –

– no te preocupes según mamá ella no va ir a casa y a todos les va a dar mucho gusto verte –

– Y tal vez mamá pueda convencer a Herms de ir unos días... –


End file.
